1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drain cover assembly interlock having a releasable plug for obstructing a discharge port upon removal of a drain cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Properly designed pool and spa drain covers provide several safety functions; namely, they prevent or mitigate evisceration, hair entanglement, finger and toe entrapment and body suction entrapment. If the drain cover is missing from the drain, body entrapment and evisceration are prevalent hazards which are particularly devastating to children. These hazards arise because of the drain suction from the now exposed discharge port positioned behind the drain cover.
The suction associated with evisceration and body and limb entrapment may be eliminated by “interlocking” the drain cover, i.e., when the covers are removed all flow and suction are interrupted.